inner_bruisefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthroponymy
Anthroponymy. What baby names are hot? Do new parents give their kids lots of unusual names with wide diversity, or are they more traditional or conformist in naming? Are there names used by parents of a particular counterculture/subculture (like the Mormon Clegg, the African-American Chiniqua, or the hippie Rainbow)? What are the most common names among girls and boys of grade school age? Girls and boys of high school and college age? Girls and boys in their twenties? Women and men in their thirties . . . forties . . . fifties . . . sixties? Senior women and senior men? If the human lifespan has been medically extended, what names are used by centenarians (women and men)? Are original last names created (e.g. a mother named Menendez and a father named Dreyfuss giving their child the surname Dreyfez or Menenfuss)? How many women switch to their husbands’ surnames upon marriage? (Is this last practice more common in some generations than in others?) How popular is hyphenation? Is it common for people to legally change their names? Are ethnic first names popular in what is now the United States? What are the most common surnames in your country, and how common in general are the surnames of different ethnic groups? Do people of different generations usually shorten their names or go by their full first names – Thomas vs. Tom vs. Tommy vs. TJ? Are kreeaytiv rheighspellingz of names popular? Names of fictional characters in Inner Bruise: Adrian Kerekes, around Steve's age Aidan O'Neill, an elementary school classmate of Steve's Alyssa Weber, Steve's mother, 47 Andrew Jacoby, RN, BSN, a nurse, about 60 Andy, Stephanie's boyfriend Anna, a GAP employee, around Steve's age Aquetta, a popular musician Artemisia Feldman, Steve's ex-boyfriend, around Steve's age Avery Graham, around Steve's age Brad Hargreaves Bruise, Steve's brother, 14 Brandon Ifill, a reggae star who died at age 27 Colin Vang, Avery's friend Dan, Peter's partner in private detective work David Levine, Joyce Levine’s son Eric Tamayo, someone leaving an ecomment Ethan Milian, a popular musician Park Eu-jin, former head of state in North Korea Euridice Brucker, Avery's friend Frank Precioso, an AALL card thief, in his mid-forties Genisa, a popular musician Gita Dhaliwal, RN, BSN, a hospital employee Gordon, Steve's uncle Greg Erikson, Sandy’s boyfriend, around Steve's age Harry O’Day, Nevada attorney general Heather, Joyce Levine’s daughter Ilana Greenberg, inventor of powdered tea, under 12 in 2021 (under 19 in 2028) Jacob Cho, Steve's family doctor Jeff King, around Steve's age Jeffrey “Switcher” Hess, an AALL card thief, about 40 Jen Delgado, someone leaving an ecomment Jenée, a pop singer Jenny, a GAP employee, around Steve's age Jessica Bunce, around Steve's age Jessica Vartanian, King TV anchor, in her forties Jocasta Lin, around Steve's age John Jones, an AALL card thief, about 50 Jordan, Joyce Levine’s grandson Josh Benson, an elementary school classmate of Steve's Joyce Levine, a hospital patient, 93 Kevin Flax, aroud Steve's age Kiomars (Kio) Tehrani, Kevin’s boyfriend, around Steve’s age Larry Brown, King TV anchor, in his late twenties Lee Wayne Sutherland, an AALL card thief, 40 Lindsay Ritter, King TV anchor, in her thirties Luann Meyer, around Steve's age Lyndsay Spelt, Pres. LeGrand's challenger Madison, Joyce Levine’s great-granddaughter Marita, Richie's aunt Mark Giannakis, lead singer of Bleach, 22 Michaela, Steve's aunt Miguel Ortiz, union leader, 34 Peter Stouffer, around Steve's age Ramón Alvarado, around Steve's age Dr. Ravi Thakkar, a doctor Ricardo (Richie) Fernandez, around Steve's age Rochelle Conti, 16 Rutherford LeGrand, U.S. president Ryan Ferrell, American politician Sandy Olson, around Steve's age Sharon Moran, 17 Ahn Soon-Yi, head of state in North Korea Stan Dzwonkowski, lead singer of Sulfur Pie Stephan Genkins (Steve) Bruise, 16 Stephanie Fernandez, around Steve's age Suri, florist from Green Hand, the local nursery Suzanne Ahmed, a nurse Tae-yeon Park, Avery’s girlfriend, around Steve’s age Tara Condon, someone leaving an ecomment Tenisha Coleman, Peter's girlfriend, around Steve's age Trevor Ho, King TV anchor, 23 Trey, drummer from Bleach, around Mark Giannakis' age Vanessa Carlton Bruise, Steve’s sister, 19 Zach Stillwell, lead singer of Thirst Zoe Dabkowski, a nurse First name not known: Ms. Anstruther, Richie's employer at Kristofferson's President ? Sueoka, former U.S. president President ? Zuniga, former U.S. president